minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 4-16
Intro Order: Hel-LO fellow wikians an- Slayer: *Tackles Order* HIT IT, BECKY! Becky: *Turns on fast-paced Christmas music* Kyle, GO! Kyle: *Tosses YouTube and Lnerd fancy canes* YouTube and Lnerd: *Fancy synchronized dancing* Welcome to... Slayer: The WIKIANS... Kyle: Christmas... Becky: COUNTDOWN! *Throws confetti around* Order: *Throws command block at music player* NOPE. Narrator: Thank goodness that was hard to watch. Order: Mah show! *Tosses Slayer onto the couch* Slayer: EEP! Narrator: Good warm-up! *Hands Order a baseball painted white and frozen* Now throw this at Becky. Becky: Wait W- *Hit with baseball* OWWWW. Narrator: Insist o come back here WHY DONTCHA. *Glare* Order: I am POWERFUL! B) Lnerd: So... what are we doing? Becky: Snowball fight! But I chose to be on Order's team. Or go to the hospital.. Narrator: We're not paying the bill so Order's team it is! YouTube: So... can I be on Lnerd's team? Kyle: I guess I'll be on Slayers? Narrator: And I'll stay inside with my cocoa. Lnerd: FORT TIME! *Montage time* Order: MONTAGE! *Builds walls with snow* Slayer" We got a MONTAGE! Becky: We got a MONTAGE! *Makes holes in walls* YouTube: MONTAGE!!!! *mAKES snowballs* Lnerd: *Makes an igloo* Get in! *Pulls YouTube and her snowballs in* Slayer: *Builds a castle-type building with snow and snowball spots* Kyle: *Just chills and makes snowballs* B) The Fight Order: Becky, listen, don't leave the walls! Becky: *Throws a snowball* You THINK!? Lnerd: Oh jeez, oh jeez, OH JEEZ! *Curls into fetal position* YouTube: Why'd you make an igloo!? Lnerd: I don't know!!! Slayer: AHAHAHA! *Throwing snowballs like a mad-man* YEAHHHH! Kyle: *Keeps hitting the roof of the igloo* Order: *Throws a snowball at Kyle* Kyle: Ow! *Wipes it off and keeps peltin the igloo* Order: HEY! You're supposed to be out- *Hit in the head* OW! Slayer: TWO HITS AND YOU'RE OUT! Becky: AH! *Throws a snowball at Kyle* Kyle: *Topples igloo roof just as he is hit* AH! Slayer: KYLE! NO! Kyle: *Falls down* Tell my family... I... love them... *Shuts eyes* Slayer: Dang, dude, way to ham in the feels. *Is hit in the back of the head with snowball* HEY! YouTube and Lnerd: *Buried in snow* I think we died. Slayer: NNnnggghhh......... *Megalovania starts playing* Order and Becky: O_O OH NO. Narrator: *Looks out of window* ... *Bites lip* Becky: HIIDE! *They hide behind walls* Slayer: I WILL END YOU *Snowball rapid fire* Order: AHH! Becky: hold on, Order! Order: BECKY WATCH OUT! Becky: Wha, why- *Is hit three times with snowballs* AH! *Wall topples on her* Order: BECKY! *Wall falls* AH! *Tackles ground to evade* Slayer: TIME TO DIE! *Throws 5 snowballs at Order* Order: AHHHH!!!!! Narrator: *Gets in front of Order and blocks all five blows by DELFECTING THEM with his FISTS* -.- *Battle Against a True Herione plays* Slayer: Whoa... Narrator: *Wrings snow off fingers* I join my own team... Slayer: Wha- you can't! Narrator: IK'll do as I please, thank you! *Makes snowball and starts walking forward* I'll give you ten seconds. Hit me if you can. Slayer: Game on. *Throws 60 snowballs in rapid succession dead on at Narrator* Narrator: *Dodges 59 and grabs the 60th mid-throw and aims it back at Slayer* Slayer: *Hit* AH! Narrator: *dROPs other snowball* I think that means I win. Lnerd: Order's still in. Order: MEEP. Narrator: *Looks at Order* Oh, well then. I forfeit. Order wins by default. *Walks back inside* Order: Oh mah gosh... I HAVE A BOSS NARRATOR! Lnerd: IKR!? YouTube: We failed! Lnerd: IKR!? YouTube: -.- Slayer: Ow.... Becky: I NEED AN ADULT. Order: There are no adults! Becky: I need one anyways! Order: CUE THE OUTRO! Outro Order: ANYWAYS! This is thee 12th of December, marking 13 more days till Christmas! WOO! And NO ONE TACKLE me or I will sic Narrator on you! Wikians: O_O WE'RE GOOD. Narrator: *Calmly sips hot cocoa* Anyone wanna come back? *Death glare* Wikians: No sir! Bye! *Run out door* Order: I cant help but laugh. >:3 Narrator: Which is why this is amusing. *Screen fades to black* Category:Blog posts